overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
McCree/Quotes
Spawning First Spawn * "Justice ain't gonna dispense itself." Mid-Game Swap * "The name's McCree." * "McCree reporting." (Blackwatch skin) Respawning * "Back in the saddle again." * "This life's never uneventful." * "I've got unfinished business." * "Let's start over at the beginning." * "Back into the mix." * "It ain't my time." * "Well now." * "Not time to fold 'em yet" (Gambler or Riverboat skin) * "Might be on tilt. Might be, I don't care" ''(Gambler or Riverboat skin) Using Abilities Flashbang * ''"Whoa there!" * "Don't move." * "Easy." * "Hold up now." * "Now, hold on." * "Huh-ho, excuse me." * ”''Stay right there.” (Junkenstein’s revenge) Deadeye * ''"It's high noon." (Self/Hostile) * "Step right up." (Ally) * "Draw!" ''(When firing) Boosted by Mercy * ''"Ohh, that'll do fine." * "I feel like a man possessed!" * "Thanks, put it on my tab" * ”Much obliged.” Communication Wheel * "Watch and learn." * "You seem familiar. Ain't I killed you before?" * "Happens to the best of us." * "I'm the quick, you're the dead." * "I'm your huckleberry" * "I've got a bullet with your name on it." * "I tried being reasonable. Didn't take to it." * "Reach for the sky." * "I'm not good, not bad, but I sure as hell ain't ugly." * "Wanted: Dead Or Alive." * "You done?" Ultimate status = <90% = * "My Ultimate's charging." = 90'%-99%' = * "My Ultimate's almost ready." = 100% = * "My Ultimate's ready!" * "Deadeye's ready." * "You know what time it is." Kills * "You needed killin'." * "Dead to rights." * "Bullseye." * "Rest in peace." * "Smarts, don't it?" (Melee blow) * "That'll learn ya." (Melee blow) * "Gotcha!" * "Never had a chance." * "Happy trails." * "All in a day's work." * "No payment required. This one's on the house." * "Too slow." * "And that's how the west was won." * "Bingo." (Gambler or Riverboat skin) * "Luck of the draw" (Gambler or Riverboat skin) Deadeye kills * "Like shootin' fish in a barrel." * "Like sittin' ducks." * "Someone call the undertaker?" * ‘’''Just doing my part''.’’ (Junkenstein’s revenge) Killing Genji or Tracer ”''Not fast enough.” Killing Reaper * ''"Someone had to do it. Seems fitting it'd be me." * ”''You needed killin.”'' Killing Soldier: 76 * "Thought I saw a ghost..." Killing Widowmaker * "Don't like shootin' a lady, but for you, I'll make an exception." Pre-Game Lines * "Well, it's high noon somewhere in the world." * "I'm not much for standin' around." * "I ain't much for waitin' around." * The Ecstasy of Gold from The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly * ”''The hunt begins.” (If Van Helsing skin is equipped) On Eichenwalde * ''"Think any of these taps still work? I'm feelin' an almighty thirst." On Horizon Lunar Colony * "Really gives you a perspective on the world down there, what it's all about... agh.. I need a drink." (when using the telescope) On Route 66 * "Doesn't feel right comin' back here." * "Yeah, I wouldn't drink the coffee. Always tasted like boiled dirt." When near dart boards with his picture: * "Ah, ain't it flattering to be remembered." Pre-game conversations With Ana With D.Va With Genji With Hanzo With Junkrat With Mercy With Mei With Pharah With Reaper With Roadhog With Soldier: 76 With Sombra Unorganized Quotes 5 4 3 2 1 Acknowledged. Almost had me that time. All patched up. Always room for improvement. And that’s how the west was won. Anyone else? Bad guys, heads up. Call that a fair fight? Careful there. Come and get it. Come on down. Did I miss anybody? Did someone call the undertaker? Don’t call me Joel. Down to earth. Eliminate the target. Easy. Enemy teleporter destroyed. Enemy teleporter spotted. Enemy turret destroyed. Enemy turret here. Feeling right at home here. Form up here. Get this doggy moving. Get your head down! Get'er done Good as new. Good shot. Happy trails. Hello. Hey there. Hold up now. How do you like me now? Howdy. I ain’t gathering no moss. I ain’t much for waiting around. I could use some armor. I guess its on me now. I don’t much like losing. I don’t think so. I feel like a new man. I hear ya. I like both kinds of music, country and western. I owe you one. I owed you one. I’ll make you famous. I’m not one for standing around. I’m on defense. I’m putting out a bounty. I’ll have another I’m on a roll I’m on the attack. I’m staking my claim. I’m staking my claim on the objective. I’m with you. It ain’t my time. I’ve got this covered. I’ve got your back. I’ve secured the payload. Let’s move it out. It’s your funeral. Keep em locked down and we win. Let’s get a move on. Just what the doctor ordered Like shooting fish in a barrel. Like sitting ducks. Much obliged. My ultimate’s ready. Not another step, throw them back. Payload’s secure, move out. Payload’s stopped. Mans gotta have rules. Mighty fine. My story’s not over yet. Nice one Not bad if I do say so myself. Now hold on. Now we’re even. Now you owe me one. Payloads moving out. Payloads moving. Time to intercept it. Press the attack. Pretty handy with that bow. Push forward. Quit lollygagging, get on the point. Quit standing around and get on the point. Priority target here. Read ‘em and weep. Remind me to stay off your bad side. Set them up, knock them down. Set up here. Smarts don’t it? Smoke em out. Sniper. Saved by a whisker. Suppose I got time for a drink. Take the objective. Take the objective or it’s all over. Taking the point, who’s with me? Thank ya kindly. Thanks doc. Thanks, put it on my tab. That’ll do fine. Targets moving, let’s get on it. That’ll get it done. That’s a beauty The point is mine, you’re welcome to join me. The reckoning draws near. There’s gotta be a teleporter around here. They ain’t finished yet. They’re forming up. They have a shield generator. This ain’t how it was at all. This is a reckoning. This one’s mine. Train’s leaving the station, best get on it. This way. This ways clear. Thought I was a goner We could really use a tank Watch and learn. We need a healer. We’re out of time, move it. We're sittin ducks! Get this thing moving! Y’all had it coming. You know what time it is (Ultimate Ready) You gotta work on that aim. You look like you’ve seen a ghost. You ought treat those guns more kindly. Yippie ki yay. Category:Quotes